One last breath
by Ana Wright
Summary: Posso agüentar qualquer coisa se você estiver comigo, Harry....Gina acabou com a pouca distancia que separava seus lábios dos dele e o beijou.Fic feita para o projeto FanFic100 do Fórum Potterish sendo o único capítulo baseado no tema 70.Tempestade.


**One last breath – Creed**

por Ana Wright

* * *

Era noite. A lua estava encoberta por nuvens densas e muito vagamente aparecia.

Gina acordara a pouco, sentindo uma dor alucinante na parte de trás da cabeça. Ao tocar na própria nuca percebeu que ali havia resquícios de sangue, agora seco. Malditos, todos eles. Ela os odiava tanto. E chorava silenciosamente.

Olhou para suas roupas. Eram as mesmas que se lembrava de ter vestido. Os tênis, a calça jeans e a regata azul.

Pensou nos que amava. A mãe, o pai, os irmãos, a amiga e... Harry.

**_Please come now, I think I'm falling_**

_Por favor, venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo_

**_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_**

_Estou me segurando em tudo que penso ser seguro_

Levantou-se vagarosamente se apoiando na parede. O lugar era inteiro de pedra e muito sujo. Não havia janela, só um buraco do que seria uma e pouco adiantou olhar lá para fora, estava escuro como breu.

Apurou os ouvidos. Muito longe escutou algo que parecia o mar.

Olhando a sua volta pode perceber que a iluminação ali dentro era feita por tochas onde brilhava um estranho fogo cuja chama era verde. A porta estava escancarada e para além dela havia um corredor muito extenso.

E foi pensando que pior do que estava não podia ficar, que a ruiva saiu do cômodo.

**_It seems I've found the road_**

_Parece que encontrei uma estrada_

**_to nowhere_**

_para lugar nenhum_

Gina foi andando devagar. A as lágrimas continuavam a saltar de seus olhos silenciosamente.

Uma corrente de ar gélido passou fazendo-a ter calafrios. Pode vislumbrar que viera de uma porta mais a frente.

**_And I'm trying to escape_**

_E estou tentando escapar_

**_I yelled back when I heard thunder_**

_Eu gritei quando escutei o trovão_

**_But I'm down to one last breath_**

_Mas estou indo para o último suspiro_

**_And with it let me say_**

_E com isso deixe me dizer_

**_Let me say_**

_Deixe-me dizer_

Agora tudo o que ouvia era o som dos próprios passos e de repente um trovão que fez parecer que tudo ia desabar. A garota gritou, ficou paralisada.

Aos poucos se encostou à parede e foi escorregando até sentar no chão. Sentia dificuldade para respirar. Seu choro era desesperado.

**_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge_**

_Abrace-me agora, estou a seis passos do precipício_

**_and I'm thinking_**

_e estou pensando_

**_Maybe six feet_**

_Que talvez seis passos_

**_Ain't so far down_**

_Não sejam tão altos_

Ao fechar os olhos pensou em Harry mais uma vez. Queria que ele estivesse ali para abraçá-la. Conforta-la. E quis se entregar. Morrer para atenuar o sofrimento.

**_I'm looking down now_**

_Estou olhando para baixo_

**_that it's over_**

_Agora que tudo acabou_

**_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_**

_Refletindo sobre todos meus erros_

Gina continuou sentada e refletindo. A culpa era inteiramente dela por estar ali. Tinha sido fraca e a idiota da Lestrange a pegara direitinho. Depois disso não lembrava mais de nada mas, certamente a tinham apagado e seqüestrado deixando-a naquele lugar. Ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos e os torceu em um coque colocando a franja para trás das orelhas.

Levantando pode observar que além da porta havia um jardim, talvez. Pegou uma das tochas verdes da parede, sem nem parar para pensar se tocar naquilo teria conseqüências e continuou a caminhar.

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere** __  
__Eu acho que encontrei o caminho para algum lugar_

**_Somewhere in his grace_**

_Algum lugar em sua graça_

**_I cried out heaven save me_**

_Eu clamei aos céus salvação_

Do lado de fora a lua estava aparecendo por entre as nuvens. Gina aproveitou para observar ao seu redor.

Podia ver que estava em um lugar elevado, havia um precipício mais a frente, e provavelmente lá em baixo, o mar. Olhando para trás, de onde saira, vislumbrou um grande castelo de aparência abandonada. Seria um lindo lugar com um pouco de cuidado.

O céu se iluminou num relâmpago, realmente estava rodeada pelo mar. Logo após, a chuva começou a cair. Veio o frio.

Gina aproveitou e abaixando a cabeça deixou a água cair na nuca, sentiu o queixo tremendo. Voltando o rosto para cima sussurrou:

-Socorro.

**_Sad eyes follow me_**

_Olhos tristes me acompanham_

**_But I still believe_**

_Mas continuo acreditando que_

**_there's something left for me_**

_Tem algo esperando por mim_

A cada minuto que passava sentia-se mais fraca. Harry, mais uma vez veio tomar conta de seus pensamentos fazendo-a lembrar do olhar triste dele ao vê-la no meio da batalha. Ela por outro lado o lançara um olhar duro, para dizer-lhe que não era incapaz.

Era difícil entender que ela não queria ficar de braços cruzados esperando? Gina acreditava que eles terminariam juntos, e tinha que ajudar de alguma forma.

A ruiva foi andando em direção ao precipício devagar. Não tinha mais nada a fazer.

Harry estava desesperado. Gina desaparecera a dois dias e só agora eles tinham alguma pista de onde ela estava.

A Ordem armou uma estratégia e conseguiu prender Bellatrix. Deram a ela veritaserum e a louca dissera tudo em tom de deboche.

-Aquela ruiva magrela? Ah, eu a peguei com as minhas próprias mãos e aparatei para longe. A colina de Moordlene. Com sorte deve esta ter morrido de hemorragia.

O moreno que assistia a cena gritou um palavrão e teve de ser segurado por Lupin para não avançar na bruxa.

-Onde fica? Me diz.

-Em uma ilha perto de Dover no Mar do Norte.

Não precisava de mais nada. Iria a tal cidade com pó de flu e de lá com a vassoura iria até a colina.

E depois de perguntar a n pessoas se conheciam alguém em Dover para usar a lareira, onde ficava a ilha e brigar com todos para deixarem ir sozinho para lá, estava ele voando em péssimas condições em função da chuva que caia.

**_So please come stay with me_**

_Então, por favor, venha ficar comigo_

**_'Cause I still believe_**

_Porque continuo acreditando que_

**_There's something left_**

_Tem algo esperando_

**_For you and me_**

_Por você e eu_

Talvez fizesse meia hora. Talvez duas. Harry perdera completamente a noção do tempo e de espaço também. Não sabia nem se estava na direção correta. Sua única certeza era que tinha de continuar porque Gina agora era tão necessária quanto o ar e eles tinham muito para viver juntos ainda.

-Onde você está?

Um relâmpago iluminou o céu. Então ele viu um castelo mais a frente e seu coração disparou. De acordo com as descrições só podia ser aquele o lugar.

Sobrevoou em circulo por sobre a colina. Foi quando viu uma luz verde indo em direção do que parecia um precipício.

**_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge_**

_Abrace-me agora, estou a seis passos do precipício_

**_and I'm thinking_**

_e estou pensando_

**_Maybe six feet_**

_Que talvez seis passos_

**_Ain't so far down_**

_Não sejam tão altos_

Gina estava vacilando. Parecia que o mar a chamava e ela queria atende-lo.

O garoto gritou o nome dela desesperado mas soube que não podia ser ouvido. Baixou a vassoura o mais rápido que pode. Ela não ousaria pular, ousaria?

Faltavam uns cinco metros que pareciam invencíveis. A ruiva continuava a andar.

Foi muito rápido. Harry não cedeu um minuto. Veio exatamente de encontro a Gina e a agarrou pela cintura levando-a para trás. Ele perdeu o controle da vassoura e caiu em cima da garota que no susto soltou a tocha.

**_Please come now, I think I'm falling_**

_Por favor, venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo_

**_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_**

_Estou me segurando em tudo que penso ser seguro_

-Harry? – murmurou-lhe no ouvido.

Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou nos olhos cobrindo o rosto dela da chuva.

-Tudo bem?

A Weasley teve de usar leitura labial para entender e sorrindo fracamente concordou com a cabeça.

Harry levantou, a segurou nos braços e a levou de volta ao castelo.

Já fora de chuva e iluminados pela luz verde ele executou um feitiço para secar as roupas da ruiva. Após, retirou a própria capa e secando-a também, vestiu a amada.

-Accio vassoura. O objeto apareceu voando e caiu de qualquer jeito a um canto. – Está tudo bem agora. – aquilo era mais para ele mesmo do que para Gina.

Os dois estavam sentados no chão de mãos dadas, a garota tinha os olhos fechados.

-Você tem que se secar.

Ele estava tão preocupado com ela que se esquecera de si. Depois de realizar o feitiço perguntou:

-Está com fome. Óbvio que está. O que eu faço? Não sei conjurar, eu...

-Harry! - ele não tinha ouvido. – Harry, me empresta sua varinha.

A garota abriu os olhos e conjurou biscoitos e leite, sendo olhada com admiração.

-Coisas da mamãe.

Ela engatinhou e sentou entre as pernas dobradas do garoto de modo que suas costas estavam apoiadas no tórax dele. E devagar foi se servindo dos biscoitos.

-Tive tanto medo de perdê-la. – o moreno beijou-lhe no rosto.

Gina virou o rosto para ele, os narizes se encostando.

-Desculpa. – os olhos dela marejaram.

Ele a abraçou com mais força.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Só me diga o que você esta sentindo.

-Só cansaço e dor de cabeça. Estou com um corte na nuca também, eu acho.

Levantando o cabelo dela, ele pode ver. Não era muito profundo mas era grande.

-Acha que pode agüentar até amanha sem atendimento? Seria difícil sair daqui nessa chuva.

-Posso agüentar qualquer coisa se você estiver comigo, Harry.

Então Gina acabou com a pouca distancia que separava seus lábios dos dele e o beijou. Foi de leve mas cheio de amor. Ela nem tinha forças para mais do que aquilo.

O resto da noite eles passaram conversando sobre como fora descoberto que a ruiva estava naquele lugar e promessas de um futuro juntos até se tornar insuportável continuar acordados.

* * *

**N/A**: E aí o que vc achou?? Eu adoro reviews.. Deixe seu comentário!!

Obrigada por ler!!!

Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto fanfic 100. Participe vc tb!!! É só entrar no fórum do na seção de fics, discussão de fics e achar o tópico. Qualquer dúvida me mande um e-mail.

Ana.


End file.
